Friend or Fiend?
by UltearM
Summary: Lucy have been blamed for hurting 3 of her guild members in 2 days! Did she really do it? Then she joins Lamia Scale, like Loki suggested. Will she be happy with her new life? ENJOY! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: ATTACK

There was Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and everybody else in the guild sitting or standing near the infirmary bed, watching Lisanna sleeping peacefully. Everyone was sad, because their comrade was attacked, just two months after she returned to Earthland. Even Lucy and Lisanna weren't close, and Lucy almost hate Lisanna for taking Natsu away from her, she still cares for Lisanna. Hours passed by, and they were on the same position. Until, Lisanna woke up.

"Lisanna!" Natsu tried to wake her up.

"Nat…su." She responded.

She saw Lucy, and her eyes widened. "No!" she screamed. "Get away from me!"

Everyone was confused, especially Lucy. Why did she act like that? If she was pretending, does she think that they're close? They hardly look at each other!

Erza was first to react. "What's wrong Lisanna?" She asked. "It's just Lucy."

Lisanna pointed an accusing finger to Lucy. "It was her! She was the one who attacked me!"

Natsu balled his fists. "Is that true, Lucy?!" he turned to her with glowing red eyes. "If so, why didn't you say sooner?! But more importantly, why?!"

Lucy protested. "I did not!"

"It was her! I swear! Before I was knocked out, I saw her!" Lisanna said.

"Easy, easy. Shouldn't we investigate these matters first?" Gray chimed in.

"He's right." They heard a voice speak behind them. Master was standing there. "Before we accuse anybody, we must see the matters. Besides," he turned to Natsu. "where is your proof?"

"Her!" Natsu said, pointing to Lissana.

"Let's hear your version, Lisanna." Master commanded.

_Flashback_

_Lisanna was walking to go back home in Fairy Hills, when suddenly she was attacked with a whip, like Lucy's! She lied on the ground, but not unconsciously, and the attacker whipped her until she said:_

"_You will pay, Lisanna Strauss, for taking everything away from me!" the attacker said. It was a girl's voice._

_Lisanna tried to turn around to see who attacked her. When she did, she was surprised!_

"_I-It's you! L-Lucy!" Lisanna spoke quietly._

_Lucy laughed evilly. "Yes, my dear Lisanna." She touched the chin of Lisanna. "That's a pretty face." Then she walked away._

_Flashback ends_

There was an awkward silence. Lucy had her head down, her bangs covering her face.

Wendy spoke up first. "Is that true, Lucy-san?"

Lucy stood up, then balled her fists as well. "I can't believe," she started to say "THAT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WON'T BELIEVE ME?!" she showed her face to everyone, which was filled with tears, then stormed out of the room.

Lucy ran and ran. She didn't know where she was going. She can hear the cries of her friends, but she ignored it. For two months, they were ignoring her, now, it was time for her to ignore them.

After hours of running, she found herself in front of her rented house, entered it, went into the bedroom, flopped in the bed, and started to cry. She fell asleep with her pillows wet, as well as her sheets.

_Tomorrow, _she thought, _I hope that some will believe me. If it gets worse tomorrow, then I'll quit Fairy Tail._

The next morning, she woke up happily. For about a minute. Then she remembered yesterday's events. She moaned.

_Might as well start the daily routine. _She thought.

After taking a quick shower and dressing up, she heard a voice behind her.

"Did you miss me princess?" a man's voice said.

Lucy rolled her eyes. There was only two persons (more of spirits) who called her princess, and one was female, and one was a handsome man.

"Loki, did you have to startle me?" Lucy asked. "And, I called you the other day."

Loki chuckled. "Riiiiigght."

"Anyway why are you here?" she was curious.

"Why, can't I visit my princess?" he responded.

"Loki…" Lucy scolded the spirit. "Seriously, you're worse than Taurus."

Loki raised his arms like he was surrendering. "Okay, okay!" and with a 'poof', he went back to the spirit world.

Lucy stepped outside to feel the warm sum.

"I hope this day will be different." She mumbled.

She skipped her way to the guild, she was about to say 'hi' to everyone, but the guild was empty. She looked if Mira was there, but instead, she found a note. It said:

_Lucy,_

_ If you are reading this, we are probably in the sola tree in the park. There was a big emergency. Please join us as soon as you read the letter._

_Love, _

_Mira_

As soon as she read it, her hands began to tremble. An emergency?! Not good. She dashed to the park and she saw the guild members circling on something.

When she arrived, the guild members made way for her through the sola tree. When she saw who was lying there, she froze! Jet and Droy were attacked as well!

"Well, well. Look who we got here. They also claimed they were attacked by you!" Natsu said from behind her. "Explain now, Lucy!" he yelled.

"I've got nothing to explain! I'm not the one who did this. And I can't believe you don't trust me!" she yelled back, but she said it sharply. For the second time for two days, she ran to her apartment.

When she got to the bedroom, she packed her clothes quickly as she can without even fixing it. She even called Loki and Virgo for help. Lucy wrote letters to everybody who believed her, who was in her side, the ones who called forher when she ran. When they were done, Lucy asked Loki which guild should she choose to join.

"You could join Lamia Scale." Loki suggested.

As Lucy gave thanks to Loki, and he returned to the spirit world with her luggage, Virgo carried her to the train.

When she bought the ticket, went into the train to Mashiono (I'm bad at naming places), sat down, she mumbled "Good-bye Fairy Tail." With her eyes closed and filled with tears, she removed her mark.

Thanks for the support! I do not own fairy tail. Please read my other story, New comer! Oceana will be in the story soon!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: LAMIA SCALE AND OCEANA

Lucy woke up next day, just one more stop to her destination. She was glad to get a seat which is facing the east, so she can watch the sun rise.

Then she realized, she hadn't had a new make-over! But, they'll recognize her name and voice anyway. So, why bother?

Just as she was thinking, the train stopped. The board hanging outside said "Welcome to Moshiono!" Finally! She was there.

When the doors opened, she was first out of the door. She was going to start a new life.

When she got out, she asked the attendant of the train where Lamia Scale guild was.

"A mage, huh?" he asked and she nodded. "It's just in the center of the city." Lucy thanked him and dashed off.

3 meters away from the guild doors, she already heard laughter and noise. Just one stomp of something, the guild became quiet.

"I can't stand it!" she heard someone say. She recognized that voice. It was … Lyon's!

"Hey, hey, you don't have to worry. She can take care of herself. She's one of the Mermaids isn't she?" one of the guild members said, as Lucy kept on walking.

Lyon just growled. Lucy stepped forward, and just as she was supposed to speak, 2 flamethrowers were put on each side of her head!

What did she do? She stepped backwards of course.

She asked "What was that for?"

"Mainly for intruders." A tall man who Lucy recognized as Jura, explained. "or to the ones who like to join our guild, we check their reflexes and powers." Jura reached out to help her up "Don't worry, everyone had the same response. Only one continued to go on."

Lucy accepted the hand and wondered who this person was. But someone, who she hated in the past, interrupted her thoughts.

"What brings you here, Lucy?" Sherry asked.

Lucy showed her hand where her Fairy Tail mark used to be placed.

"Let me guess, you want to join us?" A mage with big eyebrows asked, who must be Yuka Suzuki, and she nodded.

A dogishlike-person, whose name is Toby Horhorta, pushed her on the nearby table. "Why did you quit Fairy Tail then?"

Since they asked, Lucy told them the story. Just after she finished, another guild member called for Lyon.

"Lyon! She's here!" he said.

When everyone heard him, the crowd parted to let Lyon go.

"Where have you been?" Lyon asked to someone else by the door.

"Sorry, Mermaids." A sweet voice replied. "You were having fun earlier."

Then a girl of 17 appeared. She as wearing black cloak, black leather tube, black skirt, and black leather boots. She had 2 tattoos on her forearms, on the right, sea green, on the left, blue, which was too big for a guild mark.

Lucy whispered to Sherry "Who's she?"

Sherry winked "That's Oceana Season. She was the one who Jura talked about earlier."

"I can see we have a new comer." She said, walking to the table. She froze in her tracks.

"You're a fairy, aren't you?" Oceana asked in confusion. "Lucy isn't it?"

Lucy shook her head. "I'm not a fairy anymore. But yes, I am Lucy."

Oceana started to walk again. "What magic do you use?"

"Celestial Spirit." Lucy replied.

Oceana sat beside her and she placed her arms on the table. Lucy can't help but look at the tattoos. Oceana saw that she was staring.

"These are tattoos so I can perform 3 of Lamia Scale's grand spells. One tattoo, one spell." Oceana interrupted her thoughts.

"But…" Lucy continued "If there are 3, where's the other one?"

To answer, Oceana took of her cloak and showed Lucy the red tattoo on her back.

Lucy was still curious about Oceana. "What type of magic do you use?"

Lyon answered for her "You name it, she's got it!"

"Anyways," Oceana interrupted, changing the subject "how many gates can you open simultaneously?"

Lucy looked embarrassed. "Only two." She mumbled.

_It's about time she learns new magic. _Oceana thought.

"Well then," Oceana said "if the master lets you stay, your schedule for today is find a place and rest, but tomorrow I want you to come here 10 a.m. sharp. Hopefully, by the end of the year, you will use weapon magic."

Everyone was in shock. Oceana teaching Lucy magic? That was the first time.

"No need to inform me." A voice from above said. "I heard the whole thing. I accept you in Lamia Scale. I am Obaba Bababasama, the master here. Chelia, stamp her."

A girl in age 12 came and stamp her on her left back top corner, with color white, which reminds her of Levy.

"Welcome to Lamia Scale!" she said, then went back to the counter, not before tripping on the way.

_Reminds me of Wendy. _Lucy remembered.

She thanked everyone and left to find a new place. She even called Virgo to help her. Finally, she found one for 60,000 jewels but is much bigger than her apartment in Magnolia. And, it was already painted! Then she went to the mall to buy furniture for her new home. When she got all that she needs, she went back home. She called Loki for her belongings, and helped her as well.

While they were fixing the living room, Lucy heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Oceana came in. "Hey, Lucy. I found out that you were here- "

"Hey, Oceana!" Loki said, opening his arms wide.

"Leo!" Oceana yelled, jumping to him, and they both fell on the floor.

They began laughing. Lucy was thunderstruck.

"It's been years and you're as playful as ever." Loki commented.

"Oh please… This is the first time in ages!" She replied.

They went back up. Lucy glared at Loki for some explanation.

Loki understood his master's message. "She's the reason why I wanted you to join Lamia Scale. She's a great friend of mine. She found my key when she was ten. I was her first spirit."

Lucy nodded and understood.

"Um… Lucy," Oceana chimed in. "Did you use any weapons before?" Lucy nodded and activated her fleuve d'étoiles.

Oceana stared at it. "A whip, huh? Well, can you lend me that so I can upgrade it?"

Lucy was happy because she was going to upgrade it. "Sure!"

Oceana scanned Lucy's new place. "Need some help with this stuff?"

"Yes please" and they went to work.

"Since there's already you two, can I go now?" Loki asked.

"Sure!" Lucy agreed.

They carried sofas, table, fridge, and everything else that Lucy had bought. When they were done, they flopped to the sofas in the living room. But Lucy was jealous because of what happened earlier.

So she asked Oceana "Oceana, do you love Loki?"

Oceana gave her a confused look "Who's Loki?"

"Leo, I mean." Lucy apologized.

"What?! Heavens, no! Loki's my best friend!" Oceana protested in shock.

"Besides," Oceana continued "he's a spirit, and I'm human. Plus, I'm dating someone else."

"Who?" Lucy asked in surprise.

Oceana raised a brow. "You didn't notice?!" Lucy shook her head

"Then, explain this. Why is Lyon mad at me for going on an S-class mission by myself?" Oceana challenged her.

Lucy gasped in shock. Lyon?! Well, that's no surprise. He was angry.

"Anyway, I've got to go. Lyon's waiting for me. See you tomorrow" she waved and left.

**DISCLAMER:I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: LUCY'S NEW WEAPON

Lucy went to Lamia Scale near 10:00. Exactly 10:00, Oceana was there.

Lucy chuckled "You really have to appear at the exact time?"

The guild went silent. Everyone was staring at Lucy. Sherry even whispered to her. "You're amazing Lucy. You dared to ask her something about her?" Lucy was scared because of what Oceana might do to her.

But Oceana just giggled. "As Time Ark is one of my main magic, it's hard to be not exactly in time."

Everyone sighed in relief and went back to what they were doing. They were afraid that Oceana might shred Lucy to pieces. But they were shocked because they didn't know that this was her personality. Or was she just being nice to her since she was a newbie?

"Anyway," Oceana interrupted "are you ready?"

Lucy nodded and they went outside to go to the west side of this town, which has a lot of hills. Lyon, Jura, Sherry, and Chelia followed.

Once they were on their destination she was uncomfortable because all the old members were watching her. Oceana broke the awkwardness

"Lucy, they are here to help you train. If you are strong enough, we might include you to be one of the Mermaids."

Lucy looked confused. "Mermaids?"

Chelia spoke up "You notice that the guild's sign is a mermaid, correct?"

Lucy nodded.

Jura continued "The mermaids is the strongest team in Lamia Scale. But there is something special about the team. Each person has another identity, another name and their powers are much stronger than their regular ones. That identity will be activated when the spell is casted."

"Then who are the Mermaids?" Lucy asked.

"We are." Sherry replied.

"Oceana's the leader of this group." Lyon added, but he's a little red in the face.

Lucy giggled. "Can't stand your girlfriend stronger than you?" she teased Lyon.

Lyon growled, and the pink-haired cousins couldn't help but chuckle.

"Not both of you as well!" Lyon whined.

Jura chimed in. "You whine like a baby!"

Oceana couldn't help but laugh. They followed her example, except, of course, Lyon.

_So this is a Mermaid's life. I could get used to it. _Lucy thought

"Can we please start her training?" Lyon asked.

To respond, Oceana waved her hand and Lucy's weapon appeared. She grabbed it, and it said "Analysis complete. Owner: Lucy Heartfilia."

"Whoa" Lucy commented. Oceana nodded, and then she took of her bracelet with an 'R' on it, and shouted "Revenger!", and a handle of a whip appeared.

"I'll teach you about your upgraded whip. It registered your fingerprint, so you're the only one who can use it. If anyone tried, they will be paralyzed. My weapon, Revenger, can turn to anything. Sadly, yours can't. It was made a whip, and a whip it will be. But I've upgraded it. You don't have to say anything, it can read your mind. Activate it." Oceana commanded.

Lucy closed her eyes and activated it. When she looked, it was as ordinary as it was before. Lucy looked confused.

Chelia chuckled. "Don't worry. The good parts will come later!"

"Your new weapon can be split now, according to your will. When you break it," Oceana demonstrated "it will still expand and contract. Try it."

Lucy did, and she was happy about it "This was as easy as I hoped."

"Next upgrade, turn the whip, to something like ice, fire, water, etc." Oceana showed her weapon, and it turned to a flaming whip. "See?"

Lucy nodded and she tried it herself. But her fire was a little weak.

Jura comforted her "That was the hard part of your weapon."

"Who's laughing now, huh?" Lyon asked.

"Lyon!" Sherry scolded

Lucy just laughed. She knew Lyon was just joking, so she didn't take it personally.

The bond of the Mermaids made her stronger. Just as she was laughing, her fire became stronger. Oceana smiled, but everyone else was in shock.

"I'm glad that you get your power through your friends. That's the power of your feelings." Oceana said.

Lucy was blushing at the compliment. She just went on to cut the embarrassment.

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND A SHORT ONE. PLEASE R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: TENROUJIMA ACCIDENT

They practiced the whole week, and every time it was the same. Lucy being thought by Oceana, Chelia behind the counter at the guild, Sherry on a date with Ren, etc. But the Friday that week, it was different. Instead of just staying at the guild, the rest of the Mermaids came along.

Lucy was confused. "Why are they coming along?" she whispered to Oceana while walking on the way.

"Why, you don't like?" Oceana whispered back.

Lucy reddened. "It's not like that…"

When they reached the hill, Oceana said to Lucy "We won't have training for today." Lucy gave her a questioning look. "You see, "she explained "every Friday, we go to this place and fight to get stronger. The goal is to defeat everyone, but of course you have to knock them out, but not let them die. Rules? There are no rules. Since you're with us, why don't you join?"

Lucy shuddered. Her? Fighting Oceana? There's no way to defeat her. Not even Urano Metria would do. Nor Ophiuchus. But there were some others, so why not?

"Ready?" Lyon asked. They nodded.

"Begin!" a voice said.

Lucy charged for Chelia. The girl must have predicted her movements, because she smirked at her before casting "_Sky God's Howl!" _Lucy brought out her whip, activating it, then placing it in front of her, like Oceana instructed to shield her from the opponent's attack.

_She's a God Slayer?! Crap! I've chosen the wrong prey! _Lucy worried.

"I think I'll handle the newbie." Chelia interrupted her thoughts. "Sherry, go fight someone else. I'm busy with someone." She smirked.

Sherry nodded and shouted "Lyon! Chelia's fighting Lucy. Wanna fight ourselves?" she asked.

Lyon smirked, and he apologized to Jura, who was currently fighting him. Oceana stood in a nearby tree, arms crossed and rolled her eyes.

_She's obviously jealous. _Lucy chuckled as well as Chelia. They were both thinking the same thing.

Just then, Oceana walked towards Jura. "Since you don't have someone to fight, what about me?"

Jura agreed.

-LUCY'S POV-

I was supposed to be fighting Chelia when Oceana stepped in and tried to fight with Jura, since there was no one left. But never mind that now! I'm fighting a God Slayer here! I have to concentrate on Chelia.

I tried to charge at her but she blocked it with her '_Sky God's Dance'. _This girl is strong. No wonder why she's accepted in Lamia Scale's strongest guild.

I continued to charge her with my whip while I was thinking of a plan. My speed was high, thanks to the shoes that Oceana bought for me, so I have an advantage. I was running around to attack her at the back. This continued on and on, until I found her weakness. GRAVITY.

It was perfect. She was the sky, so she can't fly when she's stuck to the ground. I grabbed the key of Libra, which are the three of Oceana's keys she gave to me. Good thing she gave it to me.

When Libra came she immediately manipulated Chelia's gravity. When she was about to cast another spell, we were knocked out by an ice tiger and a wood doll.

- GENERAL POV -

Lucy woke up in the infirmary yesterday. She saw Chelia, Jura, and Sherry on the beds next to hers. Seeing them told her the results of the match.

_I guess those two lovebirds won. _She chuckled.

She walked outside to the guild since the infirmary was deep inside the guild. She was greeted by a green-haired girl, age 20, and her outfit is all the shades of pink and green, like her hair.

"Hi, my name's Rose. I'm usually the bartender here. Chelia's just replacing me for a while." Then, she pulled a paper from her pocket. "Oceana said to give this to you." She trusted the paper to Lucy

"Thanks!" Lucy said.

Rose smiled in response and darted off to serve the customers. Meanwhile, Lucy opened her letter.

_Lucy,_

_Visit me in Lyon's place at 1100 Shinanu St. ASAP!_(AN: **PARDON ME, I'M BAD AT NAMING PLACES) **_Be there after you take a shower in your home and change your clothes. Enjoy your time. It's … bad news._

_Oceana_

Lucy did what she was told. She was worried about this "bad news" thing. What could it be? Does she still want to teach her magic? Did something happened to Lyon? Minutes later, she went to the place and rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" Someone shouted behind the door.

Oceana opened the door. But she was wearing something different than the things she was wearing in the week. Instead of leather clothes, she was like a school girl. She had long sleeves top, with a blue-red striped tie. She was wearing blue skirt, black stockings with light brown boots. Her hair was tied to a pony tail, and have orange ribbons in it. And instead of a smile, her face was serous sort.

She invited Lucy inside, and the house was just like hers, but blue instead of pink, and bigger.

"Me and Lyon love blue." Oceana explained, reading her expression. "That's why we decorated this as color blue."

"Do you and Lyon live together?" Lucy asked.

Oceana giggled. "No silly, I'm just staying here for a while."

Lucy sat on a one person couch, and Oceana sat opposite her. "Do you want something to drink?" Oceana invited.

"No, thanks." Lucy replied, not taking her mind off about the bad news. "So, what's the news?"

Again, Oceana's face became serious. She breathed heavily before answering.

"It's about the Fairy Tail members." She finally answered.

Lucy was in shock. "What happened to them?" Even though they accused her, she has a little feeling that she cared about them.

Another breath from Oceana. "You see, they were having their S-class advancement exam…"

Lucy urge her to go on.

"When suddenly… Grimiore Heart and Acnologia attacked them." She looked at Lucy with I'm-sorry-for-your-loss-look in her eyes.

Lucy recovered from her shock. "Together?"

"No, not together."

Another breath.

"Since Tenroujima, the place where they had the test, is gone, we believe that…"

Lucy cried because of her loss. Oceana ran to her side. And grabbed her shoulders then hugged her. Lucy hugged her back. Oceana closed her eyes and started crying as well. They cried together for minutes until Lucy spoke up.

"I think I'm going back home."

Oceana nodded, and she took off. Lyon came out of the kitchen, hearing everything, and can see a still crying Oceana. He ran to her side.

"Hey, it' going to be okay." Lyon assured her.

Oceana shook her head. "No, Lyon, it's not okay. I vowed to her before she died. I promised my teacher. I promised Ur that I will protect both of you, no matter what!"

"Shh, shh." Lyon hugged her and she cried on his chest.

Meanwhile, with Lucy, when she got home, she flopped to the bed and cried. Just when she was on the scene, Loke got out of the spirit world.

"I'm sorry princess." He apologized.

Lucy ran to him and cried in his shoulders. "I can't believe it."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: GRAND MAGIC GAMES

It had been 7 years and Fairy Tail Tenrou group came back. When Oceana and Lucy heard this they squealed with joy. Now, they heard that the Fairy Tail members will be joining the Grand Magic Games. Since they knew how strong Fairy Tail was, they changed the members participating. Lucy was now one of the Mermaids, and her Mermaid name is Lucia, and her power is Wind God slayer. She also learned Time Ark and Ice Make, as she requested. Now, she can open 10 of her spirits, and she masters the three magic.

-TIME SKIP, GMG -

"In eight place, we have …. Fairy Tail!" Boos where shot out of the audiences' mouths. Fairy Tail was way on the bottom in the previous rankings. (**Lisanna was in Lucy's place)**

"Next, we have… Quatro Cubreros as seventh placers!" 5 men went out in the arena shouting 'Wild 4!'. They were really noisy.

"Then we have the all-female guild, Mermaid Heel!" shouts from guild's fans were heard.

"Next we have the all handsome and beautiful people from… Blue Pegasus!" More shouts were heard, and Ichiya kept on saying 'Men!'. Erza shivered.

"After that, we have the unnoticed guild, Raven Tail! A father and son guild!" Fairy Tail was shocked!

"Moving on to 3rd place,… Oh! This is shocking! We have Fairy Tail … Team B!" Fairy Tail A was surprised and master just laughed. "Eat that!" he said, while the teams are glaring at each other.

"For second place… we have another surprise! SABERTOOTH IS THE SECOND PLACER! I REPEAT! SABERTOOTH!" the arena was quiet because of the confused fans.

"That means… LAMIA SCALE IS THE FIRST PLACER!" Shouts of joy went out of Lamia Scale's fans and guild members.

"Let me introduce to you the Lamia Scale team! First we have Rockiron Jura!" Jura came out to the field. "Next, to the ice mage, Lyon Vastia!" Lyon came out second. "After that, we have Lamia Scale girls! We have the cousin of the love woman, Chelia Blendy!" she came out as well. "Then… Fairy Tail, this may shock you! We have the newest member of the strongest team in Lamia Scale, Lucy Heartfilia!"

The announcer was right. They were shocked. Lucy came out, but not the same Lucy they knew. She had the hair length like Erza's and she was wearing her usual clothes, except that she had a tie on her neck.

"The next member might shock Fairy Tail as well. I introduce to you, the leader of the strongest team, Oceana Season!" again the prediction of the announcer was right. And Oceana was wearing a black sleeveless top, a black jacket that where the part that is covering the sides of her body is cut to the bottom of her breasts, and the edges tied together, and she was wearing a black skirt, along with black skinny jeans with boots.

She walked right in the middle of the group, signaling that she was the leader. Gray was angry.

"Hello, Fairy Tail. Did you miss us?" she smirked.

Natsu had his arms crossed, looking down. "We don't want Lucy. We just want Oceana to come back to the guild."

"Watch your words!" Gray warned

At this statement, Lucy couldn't feel angry, sad, and heartbroken. Oceana took all the emotions from her. "Sorry, but I don't want to be in your traitorous guild." She glared at Gray.

Lucy smiled that her friend was on her side.

"C'mon, aren't you happy your boyfriend's back?" Natsu asked pushing Gray in front of him.

"_Ex-_boyfriend." She replied. "But I if Ur will be happy you're back, I will as well."

Gray noticed Oceana eyeing him. "Hey! I didn't betray you!"

"You didn't betray me?!" Oceana raised a brow "Then why did you leave me alone in that mission?!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Gray tried to protest. "I—"

"Ahem." A voice interrupted them

Oceana rolled her eyes. "Look, Eucliffe, we don't want anything from you. Friends, enemies, I don't care either way. Whatever you choose, we accept your choice." She faced back to Fairy Tail and smirked.

Sting, who was surprised to hear this, accepted it would be best to be friends with them. He also couldn't take his eyes of the blonde from Lamia Scale.

When the intro ended they started the game.

"The game will be called 'Hidden'. The scoring is posted right there." The announcer pointed to a lacrima vision screen. "Please choose your participant"

Lyon volunteered, as well as Gray and Juvia. While they were playing, Sting walked up to Lucy.

"Hey."

Lucy looked up to see who called her. "Oh, it's you."

"Anyway, I'm Sting Eucliffe." He extended his hand to shake hers.

"Nice to meet you. Lucy Heartfilia." She responded. "Your guild's amazing!"

"Thanks. You too." He replied and took off.

Lucy couldn't help but smile.

When the game ended, Fairy Tail A and B was in last place, and Lamia scale was second.

Then the battle part began.

"The first battle will be Lucy Heartfilia of Lamia Scale versus Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail A!"

They both stepped into the arena. Lucy smirked as she saw his face. Gray was serious sort.

"Even though I believe you seven years ago, Lucy, I won't hold back." Gray said sternly.

Lucy's smirk grew wider. "Me neither."

"Begin!" (**gray will be bold, Lucy will be italized, and commentary will just be simple)**

"**Ice make Lance"**

"_Activate Fire whip!" _Lucy pushed the ice together and burned it.

"**Ice make Hammer!" **

This time, Lucy activated her whip to ice. She dodged the hammer, did a back flip, and by her whip, she grabbed the hammer and threw it at Gray.

"**This …is hard."**

Lucy smirked.

"**Ice make Cannon"**

Lucy's smirk grew wider.

"_ice make Bazooka!" _a pink bazooka made of ice popped out of thin air.

Lucy fired the bazooka, so did Gray. They were head to head now.

Lucy went back to her weapon magic. She did the same procedure she used to Chelia on her first Friday with the Mermaids.

Lucy slashed and turned. Gray wasn't good on speed. When he was beaten enough, Lucy called Gemini and started chanting:

_Survey the heavens, Open the heavens_

_All stars far and wide_

_Show thy appearance_

_With such shine._

_Oh Tetrabiblos_

_I am the ruler of the stars_

_Aspect became complete_

_Open thy malevolent gate_

_O 88 stars of the heaven_

_Shine!_

_Urano Metria!_

When Lucy finished the spell, she saw Gray lying on the ground. Then she was declared the winner. Gray couldn't stand up, and Lucy took pity on him. So she casted '_Lost Magic. Time Ark. Healing Past.' _on the arena_. _She healed Gray and went back to her guildmates, not before mumbling 'I'm sorry… and thank you.'

Gray just stood there thunderstruck. Then he mumbled himself "I knew it wasn't you" and walked away. Oceana smiled at the generosity of Lucy.

After the fight, Sting walked to her again. "Nice fight."

Lucy thanked him. Lucy noticed that he was nervous.

"So…" he said breaking the silence "do you want to walk later on?"

"Sure!"

"Meet you at the park at 4:00."

"Kay!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

After the meeting, she squealed. She was taking a walk with Sting!

**HI! THERE ARE SO MANY SUGGESTIONS FOR STICY FANFIC, SO I DID! R&R!**


End file.
